roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AKM
The AKM is a powerful assault rifle. It's currently the second to last assault rifle to be unlocked. It requires either rank 94 or credits(CR). History The AKM is the modernized version of the AK47. Most of the improvements were on the production-side, utilizing detail improvements to create an overall better and cheaper (preferably disposable) product, following common Soviet military doctrine. The AKM uses a U-shaped stamping over the AK-47's milled receiver, shaving off about a kilogram of weight. Simplified manufacturing methods addressed reliability problems and improved accuracy during automatic fire. In order to retain structural strength from the reduction by thinner gauge metal, the AKM employs latitudinal and longitudinal reinforcing ribs, increasing the durability of the weapon. Despite all of these changes, AK-47's chrome barrel was retained, which was common for most Soviet weapons to assist in the resistance of wear and corrosion. It was also fitted with a slant-cut muzzle brake for improved recoil handling. It replaced the AK-47 in 1959 but was later replaced by the AK74. In-game General Information The AKM is a very powerful weapon with high recoil. But the harsh recoil of the AKM can be reduced and controlled through attachments and experience. Though having a wide spread in full auto, the AKM surprisingly has a very low to no camera recoil which makes it easier to track the target after the 1st shot or for the long range engagement. Nevertheless, due to the low camera recoil but high physical recoil, firing in full automatic while aiming will give the player some weird sensation. This weapon's base damage makes it capable of a 2 shot headshot and a 3 shot everywhere else besides the head under 80 studs. At over 160 studs, it's capable of a 3 headshot kill, and a 4 shot kill below the neck, a very similar shots-to-kill model to its older brother, the AK-47. ''Recoil, Range, and Damage '' It's essentially an AK-47 besides that the 2 damage from the CQC range 42 hit-points from the AK-47 was moved over to the long range damage of the AKM. Making it have a very insignificant advantage over the AK-47 in longer ranges, but at the same time, it has a very slightly lower CQC damage compared to the AK-47. Also, the recoil feels less choppy than the AK-47, which is a good thing as it is more predictable to compensate for it. The AKM's recoil is comparable to the SCAR-H but is regarded as generally less severe. The AKM is surprisingly very effective at many ranges. It is feasible to outgun a PDW user at close range due to its heavy maximum damage, requiring only 2-3 shots to kill with a fair rate of fire. The damage also helps the AKM's abilities to take out snipers at long range engagements using controlled taps and knowledge about bullet drop. At the same time, it's easily able to win a mid-range firefight using the full-auto mechanism and controllable recoil. In conclusion, the AKM is a versatile assault rifle that is similar to the AK-47 but with better recoil like the AK-74. With the right attachments and in the right hands, this assault rifle is more than capable of taking out any target. Pros and Cons Pros * Devastating power at any range that it has a chance to kill with 3 hits at long range. * Good penetration capabilities for an Assault Rifle * Despite the high recoil it can be greatly reduced with attachments * Surprisingly low bullet drop, comparable to the SKS * Impressive ballistic stats, unlike in real life * Slow RoF can decrease TTK but it can reduce ammo consumption, making sustained and tap fire easier Cons * High spread * High recoil * Muzzle flash can block your vision if you don't get a flash hider / suppressor if you have a small monitor Trivia * The AKM is part of the AK family of guns. * In most games, the AK-47 is actually the AKM, the real AK-47 is rare to find in real life because it's more expensive and doesn't have any advantage over the AKM. * There is a difference in the tip of the barrel of the AKM and the AK-47. The AKM has a built-in muzzle brake. * This page is featured as Article of the Month last November 2016. Gallery AKM.png AKM downsight.png AKM reloading.png AKM firing.png AKM-0.png akm vs ak47.jpg Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Class Category:AKM Category:AK family